Robert Miles
Roberto Concina (born 3 November 1969), better known by his stage name Robert Miles, is a Swiss-Italian record producer, composer, musician and DJ.[1] Early life Robert Miles was born to Italian immigrants Antonietta Lauro and Albino Concina inFleurier, Switzerland. Miles became proficient at playing the piano during his youth in Friuli, Italy,IN THE SMALL town of Fagagna, where his family moved when he was still a young boy, and has been in the music scene since 1984. He worked as a DJ in some Italian clubs and private radio networks and in 1990, he used his savings to establish his own recording studio and a pirate radio station. Music career 1994–97: Breakthrough and Dreamland In 1994, Miles wrote a trance/chill-out piece based on acoustic guitar chords and soft synthesizer effects, "Children", which was later developed into a dream trancesong featuring a piano theme on top. The single picked up sales slowly, but within two weeks of its official release in 1995, it had sold more than 350,000 copies all over Europe and topped the charts in many countries. After occupying theEURO Top 100 chart number 1 spot for thirteen consecutive weeks,[2] by 1997, "Children" had sold more than 5 million copies worldwide. ItEARNED Miles platinum records[3][4] in many countries, a Brit Award (Robert Miles is, to date, the only Italian artist who has received the award) as Best International Male Newcomer 1997,[5] a World Music Award as World's Best Selling Male Newcomer and various other awards. To this date "Children" is regarded as a Trance classic and is thought of by many as the track that kickstarted the Trance genre into the Global music genre it is today. Miles' next single was "Fable". Part of this song was used in the theatrical trailer for the U.S. movie Ever After[6] starring Drew Barrymore and Dougray Scott. His debut album Dreamland was released on 7 June 1996 in Europe, and released in the United States about a month later, with a new track, "One and One". This new track became very popular (it reached number 1 in theEURO Top 100 Singles Chart during the Christmas period and remained in the top spot for six consecutive weeks)[7] and was later released as a single in Europe and the U.S. 1997–98: 23am In November 1997, Miles released another track, "Freedom", which was one of the key tracks on his second album 23am featuring vocals provided by Kathy Sledge of Sister Sledge. Containing a different feel from the previously more club-oriented Dreamland,23am incorporated more lyrics-driven songs than its predecessor while maintaining Miles' trademark piano sound from the first album. 1998–2002: Departure from label and Organik After splitting from /deConstruction/BMG and his former management in London, he set up his own independent record labelS:alt Records (with S:alt being short for suitably:alternative) in 2001 and released his third album, Organik,[8] featuring the new single "Paths" with vocals provided by Nina Miranda of Smoke City. Guests on the album included Trilok Gurtu, Bill Laswell andNitin Sawhney. Music from Organik was used on various movie soundtracks such as The Bourne Identity, Derrida, and City of Ghosts. It was licensed to Narada Productions' Shakti Records label in the USA. In 2002, an album containing mainly remixes of songs found on Organik was released. The album, appropriately entitled Organik Remixes,[9] contained remixes by the winners of the remixingCONTEST held on Robert Miles's Web site, as well as remixes from well known artists such as Future Sound of London, Riton, and Alexkid among others. The album also had one new track, "Bhairav", which featured the vocals of Amelia Cuni. 2004–05: Miles_Gurtu In 2004, Miles released Miles_Gurtu,[10] his fourth album, which was a collaboration with percussionist Trilok Gurtu and includedjazz and electronica elements. Also guesting on the album were Nitin Sawhney, Jon Thorne, Mike Patto and Paul Falloon. 2011–12: Th1rt3en His fifth album entitled Th1rt3en[11] was released worldwide on Salt Records in February 2011, and featured guests such as Robert Fripp, Dave Okumu, Jon Thorne, Mike Patto and Davide Giovannini. For this album, Miles produced a blend of alternative andprogressive rock with ambient and electronic soundscapes. Miles has just finished to work on the soundtrack for the forthcoming movie documentary The Turn of This Century, directed by Peter Beyak and featuring the photography of Life Magazine. In 2012 he has founded a new FM and online alternative radio station named OpenLab and broadcasting from Ibiza. A cutting-edge project bringing together culture, arts, media, technology and innovation. Selected discography Studio albums Singles Remix albums Category:1969 births